deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:King Ghidorah vs Ridley/@comment-26904145-20190906071127
Ridley has no way to actually kill King Ghidorah even assuming he could cause him any damage. And that is a big if, he stands in lava as if it were nothing; tanks the atomic breath and high speed kaiju collisions which would be best described as "seismically signifcant events", took on basically the entire U.S Air Force and Navy and won. Even worse by word of god; he doesn't have any centralised organs to be disrupted with his bodily functions being distributed throughout his body like the nerves of octopus tentacles. if any part of him has yet to experience cell death; he is still alive. King Ghidorah can survive when reduced to nothing but a head or a tail and regenerates whole body parts in seconds. Hell when Godzilla was so hot that buildings were melting around him in seconds (that's a wattage of thermal energy even nuclear warheads don't deliver; their absolute temperatures are way beyond what's needed to melt steel and other building materials yes, but the heat is gone too quick to induce the kind of melting Burning Godzilla was inducing in Boston by just being around; so Godzilla's overall thermal energy output is higher than that of most nukes), he was fine; even when Godzilla was outright touching him. It was only through the usage of the thermonuclear pulses that he suffered any injury. Then there's the issue of his firepower. Ridley's best breath weapon attack can shatter a mountain, but that's something King Ghidorah can do with his regular old gravity beams. Ridley is faster and more agile sure; he's able to enter and exit atmospheres and dogfight with futuristic fighter craft. But this is largely irrelevant because Ghidorah doesn't just create storm force winds by flapping his wings, he literally creates constantly expanding super storms by being airborne as he reacts to the atmosphere. Storms that he can control to some degree as seen with him making lightning zap down F-35s at D.C from angles that make it being his mouth rays highly unlikely. He also gets amped when given a chance to chow down on some electricity, to the point where the NPCC power grid accessible through the sparking transformer in Boston let him just about one shot the remainder of the American armed forces and knock all the wind out of Godzilla. Ghidorah is also strong, like, ridiculously strong. He's strong enough to fly Godzilla above the maximum elevation of his own superstorms in a few seconds and is able to outright overpower him in contests of raw shoving strength. Mind you the current iteration of Godzilla is a hundred thousand tons and could catch the female MUTO midleap without even slightly buckling and continue moving forward without any noticeable slowdown and could straight up deadlift MUTO prime and grab Ghidorah by a head and spin toss him several kilometers (though Ghidorah kept his footing). He was also almost able to kill Godzilla twice in that fight, and this is a Godzilla who took an absolutely ridiculous nuclear warhead (seriously all the nuclear bombs in the real world combined wouldn't be able to not only erase that stupidly huge hollow earth city from existence and tear apart a cavern of that size, but continue into the shallower parts of the ocean and shove an American military submarine to the surface in a few seconds like a bottle rocket even when it was dozens of kilometers away) to the face and regarded it as a pick me up. And this is all mostly from just one version of Ghidorah. If you accept a composite Ghidorah you get an even larger arsenal like homing gravity beams that can lift and drop things, the ability to absorb and then spit back non-electric directed energy attacks, and a Ghidorah who definitely can fly in space. And a Ghidorah who's more than *twenty kilometers long with just the necks*. Ridley ends up being forced to either submit to the new alpha among the dragons or gets vaporised or crushed to death. Though given how Ridley's the kind of person who sees a PTSD victim having a break down in front of him because he slaughtered their friends and family and responds by mocking her in the voice of her dead parents and bragging about how he ate them just to see her break down even more; it's not going to be a particularly sad death for Ridley. On the other hand King Ghidorah is openly and viciously malevolent and sadistic himself and at least one version of him got his jollies by psychically torturing children to death so he could slurp out their souls. And so hates the idea of having his authority challenged that he's willing to basically throw his fight with Godzilla or spare some portions of the devastated American military to drop everything and murder the human who dares to broadcast the alpha signal; not by blasting them from on high or stomping them from the blue like a meteor; but by making sure they get a long, good look at him to process their terror after he has his fun chasing them before incinerating them with his gravity beams. So ultimately the metroid universe is just trading the Joker as a Dragon for Satan in Dragon Form. The degree of evil is about the same but as powerful as Ridley is, he's ultimately just an especially cruel, competent, and savvy intergalactic warlord while the King of Terror is a living apocalypse. Ridley's presence on a world decides the fate of battles and campaigns, King Ghidorah's presence on a world decides the fate of entire civilisations.